


Horton Hears a Worm

by janice47



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blowjobs, Death, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Smut, Storan, Worm kink, daddy!harry, narry au, narry storan - Freeform, noncon, worm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janice47/pseuds/janice47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nialler wakes up with Harry peering over him, a worm in his ass is the last thing he expects to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horton Hears a Worm

Niall woke up in a haze. Where was he? A wave of mayonnaise wafted into his nostrils, and he nearly vomited. He was stretched out on a king-size mattress on crisp, white sheets. In fact, it would have been rather comfortable if he wasn't chained down at the moment. His mobility was limited to his face, fingers, and toes. As his vision cleared, he saw the room he was currently occupying. It was quite calming. There were candles spread throughout the room, and it was a soothing vanilla color. Niall closed his eyes when he heard a raspy voice rumble into his left ear.

"I see you've woken up." Niall's eyes shot open and he looked at the stranger beside him in fear. He wasn't going to lie; he was rather attractive. Niall saw that he had a nice body to match as well; the man was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. 

The man smirked. "Don't speak or you're dead," he simply stated. "Anyhow, I'm Harry. I've kidnapped you for a special purpose and if you cooperate all will go swimmingly. But first, let's... get to know each other a bit better, hm?"

Harry squatted down between Niall's spread legs. He hummed to himself as he gently stroked the hair on Niall's calf, seeming pleased with himself. He then traced his fingers to reach the young man's cock. Niall's face blushed impossibly red. See, back when he was on the potato farm with the rest of his family there was an... accident. Long story short, he was trapped in a piece of machinery and his poor cock was nearly completely severed, leaving nothing but a sad little stump approximately the size of a wart. As you can imagine, he was quite embarrassed at his size down there, and Harry's hand on it just made things worse. Harry seemed to notice the man's discomfort, and smirked before promptly wrapping this mouth around the wee nub that stuck out of Niall's crotch. He massaged his hips as he went to work, making sure his tongue wasn't still for a second. It was rather difficult given Niall's pathetic size, but he managed rather well. Niall was crying with both humiliation and pleasure. He tried to buck his hips up into Harry's greedy mouth but was halted by his restraints. It didn't take long for Niall to come; the sensations were simply too much for his body to handle. Thick globs of mayonnaise shot out of his miniature cock and down Harry's throat. Harry moaned and continued to lick Niall's cock; he simply couldn't get enough of the delicious taste it produced. Sure, he loved mayonnaise on a sandwich just as much as the other person, but when it came out of a dick it was...different. He needed to restrain himself, however. Lewis wouldn't appreciate Harry enjoying Niall all to himself. With a resigned sigh Harry popped his mouth off of Niall's baby cock. 

"Alright...time to get to work," stated Harry. He was serious now; no funny business. This was all for Lewis, after all. Harry went back and grabbed the cardboard box in which the plump worm lay. "Wake up, sleepyhead," Harry giggled. "Your mate is here and ready." Harry brought the box back to the terrified boy that lay in bed. "Niall, I want you to meet your mate, Lewis Jones." Harry opened the box, revealing the fat bug that wriggled in it. Niall screamed, but was only answered with the worm being pressed to his cheek. "I think you and Lewis should get to know each other better, hm?" murmured Harry amusedly. He left the worm by Niall as we went to make preparations for what was to come. He took a slick bottle of lube. It was nearly used up thanks to the last victim, but there was still plenty enough for Niall to use. He returned and removed the worm from Niall's grimacing face with a chuckle. "Now, watch this Niall, and watch carefully." Harry let the towel finally drop from his waist, revealing his huge cock. Niall couldn't help but stare; it was a monster. Harry took the worm and placed it onto his cock, hard and dripping. Lewis slithered around it, placing its wet mouth onto Harry's head and sucking at a slow, steady pace. Harry let out the deepest moan Niall had ever heard. The man was absolutely disgusted by what he was being forced to watch, and yet it was oddly fascinating. Harry sat on the armchair near the bed and began fingering himself open. "Lewis....Le-Lewisssssss..." he hissed and moaned. His eyes were closed in pleasure while the fat worm continued slithering around his massive cock. Harry loved being Lewis' bitch one last time; it was even better with his next victim watching the whole thing unfold. Harry felt the familiar feeling in his groin, knowing he was close. His cum shot out and coated the worm, causing it to wiggle even more rapidly around his cock. This, naturally, elicited another moan from its owner. 

Harry finally opened his eyes and gazed at Niall with a dazed, insane look about him. The poor young man was terrified at what Harry would possibly do now. "Well, it seems Lewis is lubed up well enough, eh?" Harry cackled at Niall's horrified expression. The worm was still dripping with Harry's semen. "It's time for you and Lewis to become one," said Harry. "I'm no longer his bitch; you are." Niall started to scream but was quickly silenced by a towel being shoved into his mouth. "This is supposed to be a calming environment, and you are disrupting it," Harry explained. Tears trickled down Niall's cheeks as he accepted his fate. 

"Alright, Lewis, it's time to get going." Harry used one hand to pry open Niall's hairy anus while using the other to gently nudge the worm into the right direction. At contact Lewis immediately tried burrowing into Niall's exposed hole, but faltered when Niall clenched in order to prevent the inevitable. Harry giggled; a manic giggle at that. He took a crowbar that he had stored under the bed and proceeded to knock Niall out; he would not tolerate any interruptions of this sacred process. Lewis deserved only the best, after all. He glanced at the writhing worm that sat in the palm of his hand. Lewis certainly was a beauty. Harry was definitely going to miss all the times the worm had made him come, waves of pleasure flooding through his body. Harry swayed back towards Niall's crotch, his chicken legs still spread wide open and exposing everything. The psychopath gave Lewis one last kiss; a parting gift if you will. It was time for the former lovers to part, and for a new pair to be joined. Harry pushed the worm into Niall's gaping anus. It was far easier now that there was no resistance from his captor's part. Lewis poked his head in and easily slid inside, Harry's semen providing more than enough lubrication. 

Harry gazed as the worm's tail was swallowed up into Niall's anal opening. He bent forward and pressed a kiss to the now stretched out hole. "Goodbye, Lewis," he lamented. "I'm sure you will be happy with your new mate." He stood up and walked out of the room, sneaking one last glance at the artificially blonde male passed out on the bed.

Niall woke up feeling terrible; his head throbbed painfully. Opening his eyes, he quickly shut them, the sight of the room he was in being a painful reminder of his current situation. Once he was more aware of himself and his surroundings, Niall realized that he felt strange... a bit... full perhaps. However, this feeling wasn't in his stomach, but rather... Oh no. OH NO. Niall's fears were confirmed when he felt a certain creature squirm up against his prostate. He screamed.

Within 30 seconds Harry was at his side. "What's the matter?" he crooned. "It sounds like a goddamn horror movie in here."

"I can't believe you would actually do this," Niall said through gritted teeth. He knew Harry was sick, there was no questioning that, but the fact that there was actually a worm inside him—Niall was seconds away from throwing up, but he restrained himself as he knew it would only make matters worse. 

Harry chuckled. "How's your pretty hole feeling at the moment? You were rather tight at first; I can imagine it must be pretty uncomfortable." And it was. But it wasn't so much the discomfort that bothered Niall. The worm was grazing his prostate every now and then, and it was disgusting but he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. His micropenis twitched without him even realizing it, and Harry took notice. "Well, well, well, what have we here? It seems like our little friend has been enjoying this, no?" The captor snickered, and his eyes grew even wilder than they had been from the start. Niall already dreaded what was to come. At this point he wasn't going to argue; he figured that by cooperating he would be able to get this over with and the torture would finally end. 

As of now Harry had changed; what was once a white towel was now a flamingo patterned shirt and a pair of skintight black jeans. Niall glanced at his outfit; how Harry's cock was able to fit into those pants he would never understand. "Anyhow, my sweet, I'm guessing you're feeling a bit hungry at the moment. But alas, no can do. We can't have something else in there pushing Lewis away, hm?" Harry snickered. "Ta-ta for now!" he chirped and Niall's captor strode out the door. 

It had been 6 days since Lewis was first inserted into Niall's anus. The young man was weak with hunger, and at this point would have ripped the worm out of his anus and stuffed it into his mouth if his chains weren't holding him back. However, the hunger was the least of his issues. The worm had expanded rapidly over the past several days and it was now as if Niall had a man's clenched fist up his ass at all times. Suddenly, Niall felt a gigantic pop. Lewis exploded in the man's ass, guts bursting everywhere. Niall cried both tears of joy and disgust, but these turned into sobs of agony when he realized that the fullness in his ass didn't falter one bit- in fact, the moving sensations seemed much tinier this time, and with many more of them as well. At this point Niall couldn't even afford to cry; he was going to die with a bunch of worms stuffed up his ass and there was nothing he could do about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ni-Nick! Ah-a-oh-YES NICK YES AHAHAAHAHAAHAHHAHAAHHH!" Harry moaned and yelled as his older lover thrust into him, hitting his sweet spot every time. Nick grinned back down at the man underneath him. Sure, Harry was a basket case to say the least, but he was beautiful. Harry closed his eyes and let Nick do all the work. He felt rather guilty, as if he had "moved on" from Lewis, even though he knew he never truly would. Accept it or not, the man's heart and soul belonged to that worm. Speaking of Lewis... Harry's eyes shot wide open as he realized he had forgotten all about the worm. He glanced back up at Nick, whose eyes were closed in pleasure, and sighed. He didn't want to do this, but it was necessary. Lewis would be VERY angry if he knew about another man filling up his spot. Harry reached under the pillow and grasped the pocketknife's handle. Looking into Nick's eyes for the last time, he drove the knife into his chest. It was rather messy, but effective. Nick looked at Harry with horror and realization as he screamed out and collapsed right on top of him, staining the sheets red. Harry pulled the knife out and licked the blade. Hm... not bad, but he's definitely tasted better. Nothing could come close to the taste of Lewis, however.

Harry padded down the stairs, eager to be reunited with his former lover, if only to see him pleasure another man. He opened the basement door to come face to face with Niall, face streamed with crusty, dried-up tears. At this point Niall didn't even flinch; he already knew that whatever would end up happening would be something awful. "I see you're still alive, hm? Well done; I'm glad to see you've been providing a warm environment for your master." Niall was about to laugh at the irony but held himself back; Harry would find out soon enough. Niall's captor headed straight between his legs in order to check up on the worm. Harry poked his finger in, expecting to be met with Lewis' squirm but instead pulled out a finger coated in guts. Harry's face turned from glee to anguish. "Lewis....Lewis... please..." he mumbled, lower lip trembling. 

Harry, choking back tears, prodded his finger inside once again, feeling for Lewis' carcass. His index finger latched onto a lump of skin, and he carefully pulled it out, the guts providing more than enough lubrication. He looked in horror at the mangled corpse of the worm he once loved. Lewis was now nothing more than a sack of skin; a few guts leaking out here and there. Harry wasn't simply upset over the loss of his dear Lewis Jones. He was devastated. The man fell to his knees and sobbed, clutching the worm. His screams of anguish and fury at the god that allowed this to happen to his dear, dear, worm could be heard all over the block. Harry didn't care. He had lost a partner, a soulmate, a lover- and there would be hell to pay. "Lewis, I- I'm so sorry..." Harry went on and on while Niall watched in astonishment. 

Harry wanted to continue sobbing over his former lover, but he knew he needed to be strong and let him go. However, he had one last thing in mind before giving Lewis the proper burial he deserved. As tears trickled down the man's face, he slid his cock into the worm's skin, almost as if he was putting it into a sock. It was cushy inside, but cold- a painful reminder of reality. Harry moved the worm's skin up and down over his cock, and the loud slicking noise made Niall cringe in disgust. He moved it faster, wanting to release inside of it and prove that in the end Harry was the only one that owned Lewis' heart. It only took a few more pumps for Harry to shoot his load inside of the empty carcass. As soon as he came Harry crumpled to the floor, an emotionally broken mess. He peeled the worm corpse off of his cock and clutched it to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. After a few minutes had passed Harry relaxed and pressed a gentle kiss onto Lewis. "Farewell, my dear, you will be missed greatly." Shedding a tear, Harry placed Lewis Jones back into his box; his burial would take place later after the necessary events occurred. 

Niall grunted and bucked his hips up. The maggots that writhed in his anus were almost too much to bear. Harry peered up at him from where he sat on the floor. "What's this?" he asked. Harry's tone was far less demanding than usual. He seemed broken and unsure of himself; less threatening. Harry peered inside Niall's gaping anus, causing Niall's face to blush uncontrollably. Harry's face lit up in realization when he discovered the maggots. He looked up towards the sky, tears flowing down his cheeks once more. "Lewis, you've... you've given me a gift. I'll take care of them, love, it's the least I can do. I'll be joining you up there someday." Niall almost laughed at that last sentence but decided against it. Harry reached his fingers in and plucked out the three maggots that squirmed. "I'll name you... Eleanor, Tina, and Gretchen," he said with a sad smile. 

"So... what about me then?" Niall finally decided to ask. It had been far too long, and he needed answers.

Harry looked at him briefly before cackling like a madman. "My sweet, don't you know? Thanks to the lovely gift that Lewis has bestowed upon me you will be the bearer of their future children." Harry smiled at Niall's scream of terror that vibrated throughout the house. Didn't Nialler know? Once you become a victim of the Worm Lord you never escape.

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is purely fiction and is in no way related to the people mentioned :)


End file.
